


Spring

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith lets Ruby out of the devil's trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

_What are you doing in a devil's trap, Bea?_

 _Awaiting instruction in the art of escaping one._

Lilith bent Ruby's body over to touch the edge of the trap, burning enough away to spring them both. _Silly. You're not strong enough._

Beatrisia smoldered.


End file.
